Kedipan Pembawa Keberuntungan
by Nase Hiroomi
Summary: ...ia mendapati tangannya digenggam dengan kencang oleh salah satu penggemar ceweknya, tangannya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Shut Up! Flower Boy Band**

**Warning : Newbie Author, first fic that published.**

.**  
**

.

.

Lee Hyun Soo (Pemeran pengganti Banana, gaada category Infinite soalnya. Hyunsoo kembaran L disini, ceritanya udah putus sama Ye-Rim dan nge-join Infinite) bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar gugup. Sekarang jam 7 malam dan kurang dari 15 menit lagi, dia bersama 7 member Infinite lainnya akan _perform _diatas panggung konser tunggal pertama mereka. Semua member terlihat gugup, kecuali Hoya yang memang selalu percaya diri. Manager sudah berusaha menyemangati dengan mengatakan 56.900 tiket yang ada sudah terjual habis, yang menurut Hyunsoo tidak membantu sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Hyunsoo sekaligus Infinite manggung di depan penonton sebanyak itu.

8 menit…7 menit…6 menit… Semua member sudah siap sekarang, dari mulai kostum, make up, hairstyle, semuanya tampak sempurna. Tersisa 5 menit lagi sekarang, Hyunsoo masih berusaha berkonsentrasi. Pertama-tama, mereka akan muncul dari bawah panggung dan membawakan lagu 'Destiny', setelah itu, semua member akan melepas baju luar mereka dan tinggal mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan lalu menyanyikan lagu 'Paradise', belum selesai disitu, mereka masih akan menyanyikan lagu 'I Like You.' Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Hyunsoo pusing.

1 menit tersisa, Infinite sudah masuk ke bawah panggung, keringat bermunculan dari kening mereka padahal mereka belum melakukan apa-apa. 5…4…3…2…1… Mereka sudah diatas panggung sekarang, L berdiri paling depan, melakukan aksi menutup-sebelah-matanya yang membuat heboh para penggemar cewek, juga membuat Hyunsoo iri. Sedangkan 7 member lainnya duduk membentuk lingkaran. "Idaero tteonajima." Ketujuh member menjulurkan tangannya ke badan L. "Nae apeseo majimak" gerakan tangan mereka seperti zombie yang berebut manusia. "Ganeun dwitmoseubeul boijineun ma." _Awal yang bagus, _pikir Hyunsoo.

Hyunsoo sendiri sudah merasa lebih percaya diri sekarang, perform bagus 'Destiny' dan 'Paradise' tadi membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Kini, ia hanya perlu terlihat ceria saat menyanyikan lagu 'I Like You.' Semua member boleh melakukan apa saja di panggung kali ini, karena mereka hanya akan menyanyi, tidak dibarengi dengan dance.

Mereka memulai dengan 'Ajikdo nan ni-ga boyeo' plus dance-nya Hoya. Sunggyu menyanyi di tengah panggung, Woohyun bernyanyi sambil berjalan kesana-kemari, L dan Sungyeol berpegangan tangan dan melambaikan tangan mereka yang lain kearah penonton, Sungjong memberikan bunga pada salah seorang penonton, Dongwoo sepertinya masih kelihatan gugup, dia tidak banyak gaya kali ini. Hyunsoo sendiri mengajak penonton ikut bernyanyi sambil memberikan tangannya untuk diraih penonton.

Tiba-tiba Hyunsoo terkejut, ia mendapati tangannya digenggam dengan kencang oleh salah satu penggemar ceweknya, tangannya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Hyunsoo melihat kearah penggemarnya itu, bertemu pandang selama tiga detik, kemudian menarik tangannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah penggemarnya yang tadi. _Hampir saja._ Hyunsoo berkata dalam hati.

22.15, Hyunsoo melihat kearah jam sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Karena sudah perform bagus selama kurang lebih 3 jam, manager mengizinkan para member untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, atau ke apartemen mereka, terserah saja. Hyunsoo sendiri akan keluar tempat konser lewat jalan rahasia sambil mengenakan topi dan masker wajah demi menghindari para _fangirl, _kemudian berjalan kurang-lebih 800 meter ke stasiun kereta, membeli tiket, masuk kereta, turun di stasiun dekat rumahnya, dan berjalan pulang dari situ.

Hyunsoo berjalan, memikirkan konsernya tadi. 56.900 orang yang menontonnya, dan sekarang, dia berjalan sendirian, menuju rumahnya yang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia tadinya ingin mengajak Sungjong menginap, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Sungjong menerima telepon dari ibunya (mamanya, terserah.)

Sesampainya di stasiun kereta, Hyunsoo membeli tiket lalu duduk di kursi tunggu yang paling dekat dengan tempat pembelian tiket. Karena kesepian, ia akhirnya pindah ke kursi yang lain, bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu terlihat mengantuk sambil menunggu kereta, sama seperti Hyunsoo. Ia menatapnya, gadis itu memiliki mata besar yang cantik, dan juga pipi yang membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya, rambutnya beterbangan tertiup angin malam membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan. Jantung Hyunsoo berhenti untuk sesaat, lalu ia ingat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di stasiun malam-malam begini?" Hyunsoo bertanya pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Mmh…mau pulang." Jawab gadis itu, matanya masih terpejam.

Kereta yang ditunggu pun tiba.

"Kamu naik yang ini?" Hyunsoo kembali bertanya.

"Eh…iya."

"Kamu keliatan capek banget, mau aku gendong?"

"Eh…nggak usah, aku jalan sendiri aja." Gadis itu menggosok matanya, lalu berjalan masuk ke kereta. Dan Hyunsoo mengikutinya.

Malam itu keretanya lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa pegawai kantor dan mahasiswa yang sedang pacaran di kursi depan. Hyunsoo melihat gadis tadi duduk di kursi dekat pintu, sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela. Hyunsoo berjalan ke arahnya, duduk di sebelahnya, lalu membuka masker dan topinya.

Kereta tersebut mulai berjalan, Hyunsoo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rileks, merasakan matanya mulai berat, dia menyetel alarm pada handphone-nya, dan memejamkan mata.

Gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hyunsoo, mengantuk. Dia mengambil MP3 Player-nya, memasang _headphone _di telinganya, menyetel lagu Infinite kesukaannya, dan menutup matanya. 5 menit berikutnya, ia dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang seperti bersandar di bahunya. Dia membuka mata, dan mendapati kepala cowok yang duduk disebelahnya bersandar pada bahunya.

"Hei, jangan gitu, bangun." Kata gadis itu sambil menepuk tangan cowok disebelahnya.

"Eh, emm… udah sampai ya?"

"Belum, kamu kalo tidur, jangan di bahuku." Si Gadis merasa mengenali suara cowok itu.

Cowok itu menatapnya, meminta maaf, dan tidur lagi.

Gadis itu balas menatapnya. _Demi Tuhan, dia kan… _Sedetik kemudian, pipinya menjadi semerah ceri. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus apa, ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, kakinya gemetaran karena gugup, keringat mengucur dari keningnya. _Sedekat ini, apa ini mimpi?_ Dia mencubit pipinya sendiri, tapi terlalu keras. "Aw!" kata si gadis kesakitan.

"Apa? Ke…"

Lampu mati, kereta melambat.

"Napa…?" Lanjut Hyunsoo.

"Ehhh…itu… tadi tanganku digigit nyamuk terus aku pukul, malah tanganku yang kena deh. Emm… Listriknya, kok mati? Keretanya juga jadi pelan."

"Ngamuk? Siapa yang ngamuk? Kalo listrik, nggak tau kenapa, bakal lama kayaknya."

"NYAMUK!" Si gadis berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi keringat masih mengalir di wajahnya.

"Oh, nyamuk… Kalo boleh tau, namamu siapa?"

"Zi…Zikasa…"

"Oh, Zikasa ya… salam kenal, aku… eh…"

"Hyunsoo, oppa?" Tanya Zikasa gugup.

"Kamu udah tau? Untung gak ngira aku L... Eh, iya, aku Hyunsoo, dan eh, aku…aku ngantuk" Hyunsoo menguap, merangkul Zikasa, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Zikasa seolah itu adalah bantal tidurnya.

Pipi Zikasa makin memerah, mau tidak mau dia hanya bisa diam mendapati kepala idolanya bersandar di pundaknya. Setelah diam selama 5 menit, Zikasa memberanikan dirinya untuk mengusap rambut sang idola. Memang agak tidak sopan, _tapi dia lebih tidak sopan lagi, tak apalah._ Dengan gemetaran, Zikasa pun membelai rambutnya.

Hyunsoo hanya berpura-pura tidur, ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya… Tiduran di bahu Zikasa, yang tangannya membelai lembut rambut Hyunsoo membuatnya merasa nyaman sekali. Tak lama, Hyunsoo yang memang sudah mengantuk pun tertidur.

"Hyunsoo? Hyunsoo oppa?" Suara itu membuat Hyunsoo terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan hampir melompat menembus atap kereta ketika melihat wajah Zikasa hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Iya? Eh aku kok jadi tidur di pangkuanmu gini?"

"Kepalamu tadi kebawah sendiri…Dan kita udah sampai." Zikasa memberi Hyunsoo senyuman manisnya.

"Dimana sekarang?" Hyunsoo bertanya sambil berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Zikasa.

Zikasa menunjuk keluar jendela, kearah plang nama stasiun.

"Aku turun disini, kamu?" Tanya Hyunsoo, sambil berdiri dan memasang topi serta maskernya.

"Aku juga disini."

Hyunsoo menjulurkan tangan, Zikasa mengamitnya. Dan mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar kereta.

Sudah hampir tengah malam sekarang, tapi Hyunsoo dan Zikasa berjalan dengan pelan, bergandengan tangan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Iya, rumahku disitu, kalau rumahmu?" Tanya Hyunsoo.

"Wah, deket kok, kita tetanggaan ternyata." Jawab Zikasa sambil tertawa kecil.

_Dia imut sekali, _pikir Hyunsoo. Hyunsoo merasa sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Zikasa tetangganya. _Kayak pacar 5 langkah, deh. Tapi toh aku senang dengannya. _

"Omong-omong, kamu kenapa gak kayak fangirl lain? Yang biasanya minta tanda tangan atau foto atau selca bareng atau…"

"Nggak usah, jalan berdua gini aja aku udah bahagia banget." Potong Zikasa.

"Mmm…oke deh, beneran gamau nih?"

"Beneran…"

"Aku gak bakal nawar dua kali loh."

Zikasa tiba-tiba salah tingkah. "Eh…mmm…eh… selca bareng boleh deh, tapi jangan sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo selca sekarang, malem-malem gini, jalanan sepi pula, aku harus bilang apa ke temenku kalo aku ngupload fotonya?"

"Eh, bener juga." _Dasar Tsundere, tadi katanya nggak mau. _Pikir Hyunsoo geli. "Kamu kayaknya kedinginan deh..." Lanjut Hyunsoo, sambil melepaskan tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah syal.

Zikasa melihat syal tersebut. "Eh, gapapa, nggak usah." _Dalam hati : Tapi boleh deh._

"Ini hadiah, kamu tadi udah bolehin aku tidur di bahumu, atau pangkuanmu, terserah deh mau yang mana." Hyunsoo memakaikan syal tersebut dengan asal ke leher Zikasa. Seperti Eren yang memakaikan syal ke Mikasa.

"Eh, makasih…" _Asikk…syalnya bagus, dari Hyunsoo oppa pula!_ Pikir Zikasa, sambil membenarkan syalnya.

"Ini rumahmu, kan?" Hyunsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menunjuk sebuah rumah.

Zikasa mengangguk. "Aku duluan ya." Lalu berjalan ke rumahnya.

"Eh, bentar…" Hyunsoo menarik tangan Zikasa, lalu memeluknya. "Sebentar aja…"

"Hyunsoo…oppa?" Pipi Zikasa memerah, tapi dia membalas pelukan Hyunsoo. Mereka berpelukan, saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain dibawah kelipan jutaan bintang.

Reviews please? Thanks before.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Hyun Soo membuka matanya dengan malas. Suara manis Sungjong yang membangunkannya membuatnya jengkel bukan main.

"Hyunsoo hyung… Ayo bangun…" Ucap Sungjong lembut sambil mengguncangkan bahu Hyunsoo.

"Mengapa kau datang sepagi ini ke rumahku, hah?" Tanya Hyunsoo jengkel.

"Aku disuruh oleh manager untuk memangilmu latihan hari ini, selain itu…" Sungjong menunduk, Hyunsoo bisa melihat pipinya memerah.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo bangun, hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kau sudah seperti ibuku saja."

Sungjong membalas perkataan Hyunsoo tadi dengan senyuman manisnya, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Hyunsoo.

Hyunsoo bangun dari kasurnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Perkenalannya dengan Zikasa yang diawali ketika ia memegang erat tangan Hyunsoo saat ia menyanyi, Hyunsoo yang duduk bersebelahan di kereta sambil bersandar di bahu Zikasa, sampai merasakan nyamannya pelukan Zikasa saat Hyunsoo memeluknya. Semua itu membuat Hyunsoo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Zikasa.

"Hyunsoo hyung…" teriakan manis Sungjong yang memanggil Hyunsoo membuatnya kembali merasa jengkel.

Karena Sungjong sudah melakukan banyak untuknya, mau tak mau Hyunsoo harus mengikuti keinginan Sungjong.

2 Jam kemudian, Hyunsoo sudah berada di tempatnya biasa berlatih, bersama ketujuh member Infinite lain tentunya. Jujur, Hyunsoo benci jadwal kegiatannya, mungkin member lain ada yang setuju dengannya karena mereka jarang diberi waktu senggang. Tiap hari selalu latihan atau manggung atau mengisi talkshow, yang kesemuanya membuat Hyunsoo kesal.

Anehnya, hari ini Hyunsoo merasa lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Ia bahkan bisa menghafal gerakan dance barunya lebih cepat daripada Hoya. Infinite memang sedang mempromosikan lagu 'Destiny'. Karena itu, pemilik perusahaan menginginkan agar lagu tersebut dibuat versi remix-nya dan menginginkan tambahan pada dance-nya supaya lagu tersebut semakin laku.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Zikasa sedang dibuat gila oleh soal-soal ulangan fisikanya. Bagaimana tidak, semalam dia malah pergi menonton konser Infinite dan bukannya belajar dirumah. Tapi dia merasa beruntung. Bagaimana tidak, ulangan seandainya dapat nilai jelek, masih bisa melakukan perbaikan. Tapi, kalau dia tidak menonton konser Infinite semalam, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hyunsoo oppa dan mendapat syal serta pelukan darinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.25 yang berarti 5 menit lagi ujian selesai. Zikasa masih harus menjawab 10 soal, yang berarti sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Zikasa untuk melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya pada saat seperti sekarang ini. Menjawab menggunakan insting.

Kuliah sudah bubar sekarang, Zikasa sedang berjalan keluar dari kampusnya ketika ia mendapat pesan singkat dari… Hyunsoo oppa! Dengan semangat Zikasa membuka pesan itu, dan membacanya, disitu tertulis _Kau bebas malam ini? _Dengan perasaan kaget sekaligus senang, Zikasa membalas pesan itu, _Iya, aku bebas malam ini, ada apa?_ Sambil menunggu balasan, Zikasa berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang. Kemudian handphonenya berdering dan Zikasa mengeceknya, _Aku ingin ditemani ke tempat Ice Skating malam ini, kau mau menemaniku?_ Zikasa senang bukan main. Ia berjalan memasuki bus sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Hyunsoo di handphonenya. _Tentu saja, aku harus menunggu dimana?_ Kemudian Zikasa duduk di salah satu kursi didalam bus tersebut.

Hyunsoo sedang makan siang bersama Sungjong dan L, kakak kembarnya ketika ia mendapat balasan pesan singkat dari Zikasa. _Tentu saja, aku harus menunggu dimana? _Hyunsoo membacanya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian menuliskan _Di tempat Ice Skating yang dekat kampusmu, aku menunggumu disana jam 7 _lalu mengirimkannya_._ Setelah mengirimnya, Hyunsoo melanjutkan makannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"L hyung, apa yang salah dengan adikmu?" Sungjong bertanya pada L.

"Mana ku tahu." L menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau kan, saudara kembarnya… Masa tidak tahu?"

L mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tanyakan saja padanya." Ucap L sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Mmm…baiklah," Sungjong menatap Hyunsoo yang duduk didepannya "Hyunsoo hyung, kau melihat video Sunggyu hyung yang sedang mandi lagi? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Untuk apa aku melihatnya?" Hyunsoo berusaha mendatarkan ekspresinya.

"Mengaku saja deh, kau kan…"

"Aku tidak seperti kakakku tahu!" Hyunsoo memotong perkataan Sungjong.

"Mengapa aku diikutsertakan?" L memprotes.

"Eh, L hyung… kau kan…"

"UDAH DEH! Aku jadi pengen muntah." Ucap Hyunsoo sambil melangkah terburu-buru ke kamar mandi.

"Aku apa?" Tanya L pada Sungjong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lupakan, aku cuma curiga pada Hyunsoo hyung." Balas Sungjong.

18.55, Hyunsoo sedang menunggu Zikasa ditempat mereka sepakat bertemu. Hyunsoo sudah tak sabar lagi ingin melihat wajah super-imut-dan-manisnya Zikasa. Ia jadi ingat ketika tertidur di pangkuan Zikasa ketika kereta yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu wajah Zikasa yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Hyunsoo ketika ia dibangunkan oleh Zikasa.

"Hyunsoo oppa?" suara seseorang memanggil Hyunsoo dari belakangnya.

Hyunsoo memutar badannya, dan mendapati Zikasa sedang berdiri disitu. Ia mengenakan sweater putih yang membuat Hyunsoo ingin memeluknya, ia juga mengenakan celana dengan rok pendek di kakinya. _Aku beruntung bertemu dengannya, _batin Hyunsoo.

"Eh, Hyunsoo oppa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Zikasa.

Hyunsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak ngeliatin kamu, kok."

"Mmm…main Ice Skatingnya jadi, nggak?"

"Tentu saja jadi, ayo." Hyunsoo menggandeng tangan Zikasa dan masuk kedalam.

Didalam, Hyunsoo langsung membeli tiket untuk dua orang, memasang perlengkapan untuk Ice Skating, dan…menunggu Zikasa yang tidak kunjung selesai memasang sepatu skate-nya.

"Kamu lama banget, bisa nggak sih?" Tanya Hyunsoo.

"Mmm…maaf… susah banget pakainya."

"Aku bantu deh." Hyunsoo membantu memasangkan sepatunya. Setelah terpasang, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Zikasa lagi dan masuk ke area skating.

"Sudah pernah main ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Hyunsoo sambil meluncur pelan di sebelah Zikasa yang memegang erat tangan Hyunsoo.

"Mmm…ini pertama kali aku main ini." Jawab Zikasa dengan agak gemetar.

"Oh…begitu…" Hyunsoo lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Zikasa, dan meluncur menjauh.

"Oppaaa!" Zikasa berteriak memanggil Hyunsoo.

"Dadahh…tangkap aku kalau bisa." Hyunsoo berhenti, kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Zikasa.

"Ah, oppa menyebalkan," gumam Zikasa. Ia pun akhirnya bersusah payah menjaga keseimbangannya supaya bisa meluncur dan tidak jatuh.

"Lama sekali… aku tinggal lagi kalau kau tidak cepat sampai ke sini!" Hyunsoo kembali menggoda Zikasa.

"Jangan kemana-mana dong! Aku kan, baru pertama kali." Kata Zikasa yang berjarak 20 meter dari Hyunsoo. Ia masih berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Ayo…sedikit lagi…"

Zikasa kian mendekat, ia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Hyunsoo dan seperti yang Zikasa harapkan, Hyunsoo menangkap kedua tangan Zikasa.

"Ah, sampai juga akhirnya." Kata Hyunsoo pelan.

"Oppa menyebalkan." Gerutu Zikasa.

"Hehe, tapi akhirnya kau bisa, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja…"

Hyunsoo tertawa kecil, kemudian merangkul Zikasa.

"Aku minta maaf, sekarang jalannya barengan deh." Ucap Hyunsoo sambil meluncur perlahan.

Zikasa merona, dia akhirnya mengikuti Hyunsoo yang meluncur pelan sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Hyunsoo oppa?"

"Iya?" Hyunsoo menatap kearah wajah Zikasa.

"Apa…apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, memang apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenali mu?"

"Aku kan, jago menyamar, tidak mungkin ketahuan. Tidak usah pikirin itu lagi deh."

"Mmm…baiklah. Tapi apa Hyunsoo oppa senang melakukan ini bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak? Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Zikasa memerah, ia menjadi gugup setengah mati. "A…aku…"

Karena gugup, Zikasa tiba-tiba terpeleset dan terjatuh ke belakang. Karena kaget, ia pun ikut menarik Hyunsoo jatuh bersamanya.

"Eh?" Hyunsoo kaget, ia membuka mata dan mendapati badannya menimpa badan Zikasa.

"Hyunsoo oppa, maafkan aku karena menarikmu ikut jatuh...tapi, bisakah kau berdiri? Berat nih."

"Oh…iya, maafkan aku." Hyunsoo lalu bangkit, kemudian menawarkan tangannya kepada Zikasa.

"Eh, makasih." Zikasa mengambil tangan Hyunsoo, kemudian bangkit. Karena Hyunsoo menarik terlalu kencang, Zikasa kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kearah Hyunsoo.

"Aduh." Hyunsoo menangkap Zikasa, tapi karena belum siap, ia juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebelakang bersama Zikasa yang menimpanya.

Mereka diam untuk sesaat, Zikasa mengangkat wajahnya yang berada di dada Hyunsoo. "Ahhhh maafkan aku, oppa! Aku memang ceroboh." Kemudian ia berusaha bangkit.

"Tak apa, aku yang salah, aku tadi menarikmu terlalu kencang."

Zikasa sudah berdiri, Hyunsoo sedang berusaha bangkit.

"Aduh, oppa…aku sudah capek, badanku juga sudah pada sakit gara-gara jatuh tadi, dan…aku lapar."

"Baiklah, kita selesai mainnya, ayo." Hyunsoo menggandeng tangan Zikasa dan keluar dari tempat Ice Skating.

"Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Hyunsoo yang sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Zikasa.

"Aku ingin ramen, kamu mau nggak?"

"Boleh, tempatnya dimana?"

"Aku tunjukkin deh, deket kok." Zikasa kemudian berjalan kearah tempat makan ramen.

5 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Zikasa.

"Ayo masuk!" Zikasa menarik Hyunsoo masuk ke dalam. Hyunsoo hanya mengikuti sambil tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian duduk, memesan makanan dan sambil menunggu, mereka mengobrol lagi.

"Eh…Hyunsoo oppa…aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Waktu aku ingin bilang, tapi malah kepeleset terus jatuh."

"Oh, itu…memang kamu mau bilang apa?"

Zikasa merona, "A…aku…aku juga menyukaimu, Hyunsoo oppa." Dia tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyunsoo menatapnya, lalu memegang dagu Zikasa dan menaikkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Toh aku juga menyukaimu." Hyunsoo tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Zikasa. Zikasa yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan kenaikan suhu pada wajahnya.

Tak lama, makanan yang mereka pesan pun tiba. Mereka pun mulai makan.

"Hei, kamu lapar sekali, ya? Cepat begitu makannya." Kata Hyunsoo sambil memandangi Zikasa yang sedang makan.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Zikasa sambil mengunyah makanan, kedua pipinya membesar karena ia memasukkan begitu banyak ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, makan juga jangan sambil bicara, kalo tersedak gimana?" Hyunsoo mulai tidak tahan dengan kedua pipi Zikasa, ia pun mencubitnya lagi.

Zikasa hanya mengangguk, ia makan lebih perlahan sesuai dengan saran Hyunsoo.

Hyunsoo pun ikut makan, 10 menit berlalu, mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka dan berjalan pulang bersama.

"Hyunsoo oppa…"

"Iya?" Hyunsoo menoleh pada Zikasa.

"Kakiku terasa berat…sedangkan rumahku masih jauh."

"Kalau begitu, naik bus saja."

"Ng…kalo naik bus, nunggunya lama. Terus kalau macet, nanti aku telat pulangnya."

Hyunsoo merasa sifat tsundere Zikasa sedang kumat, ia pun tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah." Hyunsoo berjongkok di depan Zikasa, "Ayo naik."

_Yes! _Batin Zikasa dalam hati. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hyunsoo dan Hyunsoo menggendongnya.

"Kamu ternyata berat." Ucap Hyunsoo jujur.

"Jangan bicarakan itu, deh. Nggak sopan tau." Zikasa memeluk Hyunsoo lebih erat.

"Duh, kalo gini, aku bakal mati gabisa napas."

Zikasa tertawa kecil, "Iyadeh…" Ia pun melonggarkan pegangannya.

Sekitar 20 menit Hyunsoo berjalan sambil menggendong Zikasa, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Zikasa.

"Hei, turun, kita sudah sampai."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Zika? Zikasa? Jangan tidur di punggungku."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Sialnya aku." Gumam Hyunsoo. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke rumah Zikasa lalu mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Seorang wanita dari dalam membuka pintu, "Iya, siapa ya?" dua detik kemudian, ia melihat kebelakang Hyunsoo.

"Eh? Zikasa?"

"Dia habis bermain Ice Skating denganku dan 2 teman kami yang lain, aku teman kampusnya. Eh, Anda ibunya?"

"Iya, saya ibunya. Maafkan aku, dia memang selalu menyusahkan. Kamu boleh membawanya kedalam." Ibu Zikasa masuk kedalam, Hyunsoo mengikutinya.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mengantarkan Zikasa pulang." Ucap Ibu Zikasa sambil mengantarkan Hyunsoo keluar rumah.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok. Saya pamit pulang, Bu."

"Iya, iya… Hati-hati ya…"

"Iya." Hyunsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari situ.


End file.
